Dragon Ball X: The Buu Jr Saga
by Godofthunder97
Summary: Takes place five months after the Buu saga. The Z Fighters can finally live in peace after the defeat of Majin Buu and for a while they do. But unknown to all of them a small part of Buu still survived. And was slowly growing stronger. And is even more powerful and demonic then before. Will the Z Fighters be able to defeat him? Or will they all fall to their biggest threat yet?


**Hey guys i deleted my other dbz story because I didn't really like it so I repackaged it into this one. It basically takes place after the Buu saga and is definitely AU.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT  
**

* * *

_"Grandpa!"._

_A man in a blue gi and yellow pants sitting in a recliner looked up from the photo album in his hands and looked up to see his three year-old granddaughter running up to him. He put the album down on the coffee table in front of him and held his arms out for his young daughter to jump into his lap. While the man was old enough to be a grandfather he showed no signs of age as his face held no wrinkles and his hair was the same spiky style it had been since birth._

_He gave the toddler a big hug before she turned her back to his large chest as she settled into it comfortably. He ruffled her short messy black hair which was similar to her mother's when she was younger._

_"What's up squirt?" the man asked her as she picked up the photo album and put it on her lap. "Tell me another story about the Z Fighters. Please pretty please!" she asked with wide eyes._

_The man smiled brightly as he began to tell one of the many stories he had on the Z Fighters._

_"A long time ago there was an evil being named Majin Buu..."_

_"No not that one! Mommy already told me that one, tell me a new one." __The man smirked at the young child._

_"Trust me it'll all make sense. You see Buu was created by an evil wizard named Bibidi. But Buu was so evil he ended up destroying the wizard but was eventually sealed away by the Kais. Years later Bibidi's son Babidi would unleash Buu but would later meet the same fate as his father. And while the Z Fighters did defeat Buu, what they didn't know was that somewhere in the universe a small part of him lived on, slowly growing ever ready to exact his revenge. But that's later in the story."_

It was a Saturday afternoon in Satan City, the sun was shining and there was a cool summer breeze blowing through the air... but all was not peaceful however.

"Go,go,go!".

Five masked men with guns ran out of a bank with a few large sacks of money over there shoulders. They jumped into a parked van that had a masked man in the driver's seat. He slammed on the accelerator and they flew down the street with lightning speed.

"Did you get the money?" asked the driver as one of the robbers climbed into the passenger seat.

"Of course we did! Just get us to the hideout!" yelled the first robber. The driver was going to respond when he had to quickly slam on the brakes when he saw two costumed people standing in the middle of the road stopping just in front of them.

One of them was was a muscular man wearing a goofy green, black, and white costume with red cape covering his head and eyes with a white bandana and shades. The other one a woman was dressed in an equally ridiculous looking outfit that was teal and purple and wore a helmet instead of a bandana and shades.

The robbers all piled out of the van and raised their weapons at the two.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the robber from before. The two only smiled while the man said...

"Evil doers beware. We are..." The two then started to do various dance like poses including the two interlocking fingers and the man spinning and dipping the woman ending with the woman leaning against him with her hand on his shoulder and the man crossing his arms over his chest smirking.

"...Great Saiyaman number 1!"

"... and Great Saiyaman number 2!"

The robbers all sweatdropped under their masks but the leader nonetheless yelled...

"Smoke em!" All six of them open fired rapidly firing bullets at the duo. Gt Saiyaman 2 just spun behind Gt Saiyaman 1 who just stood there as the bullets harmlessly bounced off him. He then put his hand out firing a shockwave that destroyed their weapons. The robbers' jaws dropped and five of them started to shake in fear. After a second the leader pushed two of them towards the heroes.

"What are you waiting for? Get them!" The two reluctantly charged towards them but the heroine jumped over her partner kicking the two aside as she landed. Her superhero cohort teleported in between two of the other robbers. He did a handstand while putting his legs to the side and spun knocking them away. The leader pushed the driver at Saiyaman 1 who ran right through him when the hero teleported away only to be kicked in the stomach by Saiyaman 2 knocking the wind out of him. The original Saiyaman teleported in front of the leader kicking him in the chair knocking him out.

"Yeah!" Saiyaman 2 put her hand up in the air smiling at her partner who only smiled back and did a thumbs up sign to her. The police soon arrived and took the robbers into custody and thanked the heroes for "once again help protect the peace in Satan City". The two then interlocked their fingers again and flew off into the sky.

Later

They flew all the way out to Mount Paozu and landed on a hill by a quaint little house that was in the middle of nowhere. They both pressed a button on their watches in a flash replacing their costumes with their normal clothes. The man who was around 18 years was now dressed in a white long sleeve t-shirt with a black vest and orange pants.

The woman who was around the same age was around the same age was now dressed in black pants and a blue sun dress over a red long sleeve shirt. They were Son Gohan and Videl Satan. Gohan stretched and then plopped down on to the grass under the tree and patted the space next to him motioning for his companion to sit next to him. She happily obliged and smiled as she sat down.

"So... are you ready for the big dinner tonight? Everyone's coming over even Kibitokai and the Old Kai." said the half-saiyan. The daughter of Mr Satan responded by latching her lips onto his. His eyes widened slightly but he soon closed his eyes and put his right hand on the back of her head cradling it softly as he slowly responded to the kiss. After a minute the young couple broke apart due to the need for air. Both panting as their faces were only inches apart from each other.

"Does that answer your question?" the young man smiled at his girlfriend of 5 months and blushed lightly. It all started shortly after the Kid Buu fiasco when Videl ran up to Gohan and hugged him tightly when he returned to Kami's Lookout after the earth was revived by the dragonballs. Admitting their feelings to each other after Bulma's party they then began dating and had been ever since. While the young halfling was still not quite used to the feeling of the attractive girl's lips on his he wasn't complaining one bit.

"You sure your dad doesn't mind you staying the night?" Videl gave him a slightly annoyed look before she rolled her eyes. "Trust me Gohan my dad will be fine."

* * *

"I am so not okay with this!".

Hercule Satan was currently crying his eyes out in his mansion with his best friend Mr Buu patting him on his back.

"Buu no understand what's wrong."

Hercule looked up at his pink friend and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

"That boy is going to steal my little girl's virginity! That's whats wrong!"

He yelled once again bursting into tears, leaving his friend with a confused look on his face.

"He's going to what?".

"I'll explain it to you one of these days."

The worried father inwardly groaned not looking forward to explain to his companion "the birds and the bees". Meanwhile the ice-cream loving super being just patted the "world champion's" back.

"Buu no think Gohan would hurt Videl. Buu thinks he cares about her." Hercule once again looked up at his friend with tears brimming his eyes.

"Thanks Buu... I feel better. Oh who am I kidding." he said as he put his head in his hands as he once again started to cry like a little baby.

* * *

"Now enough about Dad, I can think of a better use for our lips." said Videl as her eyes became clouded with lust.

"Oh and what's that?" asked the naive demi-saiyan unaware of the true meaning behind his companion's words. The daughter of Mr Satan sweatdropped and blushed a bright red color at her boyfriend's ignorance. "What?" again asked Gohan. Videl was about to give Gohan a piece of her mind when they were interrupted by the sound of a loud thud and the rustling of leaves. They looked down to see the young chibi Goten on the ground headfirst brimming with tears.

"Goten... what are you doing?" Goten quickly regained his composure and stood up lightly rubbing his head. "Oh nothing... definitely not spying on you guys kissing no sirree." the 7 year old then began to slowly step away from the young couple.

"Hey get back here!" Goten then busted into a full on sprint with his older brother in hot pursuit. Videl watched the sight of the older half saiyan chasing the younger one and put her head in her hands.

"Oh, this is so embarrassing."

Meanwhile inside the Son residence Chi-Chi was frantically cooking several dishes in preparation for that night's big dinner. She currently was baking a turkey in the oven, boiling potatoes and was chopping up various vegetables. She had however already made a platter of rice balls that she set aside on the counter. Totally unaware of a dastardly plot that was being set in motion to ensure that no one would be able to enjoy the delicacy of rice balls at dinner.

Unseen by the patriarch of the Son household a set of spiky hair peeked through the doorway to the kitchen. It was none other then the unknown savior of the world (multiple times in fact) Son Goku. Goku made sure that Chi-Chi was focusing on the vegetables and quietly and quickly rolled under the nearby kitchen table.

His wife stopped her cutting momentarily as Goku held a breath in, she looked at the doorway for a brief second then turned her attention back to the vegetable. Sweat trickled down Goku's head as he slowly began to crawl towards the counter. Normally he would of just used instant transmission but Chi-Chi had of course forbade him from using his powers inside the house. And then his head would meet the frying pan of doom for sure.

Moving ever so slowly until he reached the promised land and began to reach for the rice ball. It was in the tip of his fingers when...

Thud!

Goku fell to the ground frozen in a fetal like position with a big lump on his head and tears in his eyes as his wife stood over him holding the infamous frying pan of doom.

"GOKU! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? DO NOT EAT THE RICE BALLS BEFORE DINNER!"

Said saiyan cowered in fear as he lightly rubbed the lump on his head.

"But Chi-Chi! I'm so hungry!" groaned Goku as his stomach whined in agreement. Chi-Chi only glared at her husband as a red aura surrounded her that was very similar to his old kaioken technique.

"You are not going to ruin this dinner for me Goku! This marks the five month anniversary of us becoming a real family and by Kami if you ruin this dinner I'm not going to cook you for five months." This caused his eyes to widen in horror. "But Chi-Chi that's... he stopped mid sentence noticing her glare.

"Yes dear. I'm sorry dear." muttered the all powerful Goku as he crawled away safely from the kitchen. Chi-Chi slowly turned back to the food while muttering to herself...

"Saiyans."

* * *

In a distant galaxy on an uninhabited moon all was quiet. The moon was many light years away from Earth and the closest planet was a small grey planet home to a fish like species.

Deep inside one of the moon's craters there was a small speck of pink. It was a gooey like substance that eventually started to vibrate. Then all of a sudden hundreds of other little pink blobs began to move towards that one blob.

Blobs from all directions of the universe began to go to that one moon and all crowded around the one blob. They all clumped together and it began to rise in a tall pile till it was about the height of a person.

Two arms shot out from it's sides and the bottom of it shaped into legs. The clumps then smoothed into a chiseled chest and white pants materialized covering it's legs. It's pink skin then turned a dark blood red as a head formed with an antennae like shape protruding from the tops. It soon molded itself a face with a mouth that had sharp fangs at the corners of it.

Finally two black eyes formed that had purple pupils and a black slant in the middle of it.

Majin Buu was back.

* * *

**Well there's my first chapter and while it may seem a little pointless now I'm just setting up the story now. The first few chapters will basically do the same thing but trust me this story will be long and action packed. Oh and I am looking for a beta reader if anyone's interested. Not really for editing just to make sure I'm flowing the story correctly and not putting to much or too little. Anyway remember to read and review  
**

**Next Chapter: "The Dinner"  
**


End file.
